dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements
This article shows the achievements you can get in Dance Central Dance Central Achievements *Epic Battle!: Play 10 Dance Battles in a single session *Smile for the Camera: Have 1000 Freestyle photos taken. *Sweat it out: Have a 20-minute workout session in Workout Mode. *Burn, Baby, Burn!: Burn 1000 calories in Workout Mode. *Flawless Streak: String together 10 "Flawless" in Perform it! or Dance Battle mode. *Meet the crew: Play a song with every human dancer character in Perform it! or Dance Battle Mode. *Pure Perfection: Get a "Flawless" rating on every move in Perform it! or Dance Battle mode. *Booth Buddies: Have a photo taken with 2 people are dancing. *Off the Wall: Progress past the "Wallflower" rank. *Got This on Unlock: Unlock all bonus content. *Got a New Look: Unlock a new look for every human dancer character. *Consummate Performer:﻿ Give your first 5-star performance in Perform it! mode. *The Battle Has Begun: Give your first 5-star performance in Dance Battle mode. *What a Jerk!: Earn 5 stars on Hard on a jerkin' song. *Warm Up Challenge Complete: Earn 5 stars on th Warm Up Challenge on any skill level. *Simple Challenge Complete: Earn 5 stars on the Simple Challenge on any skill level. *Moderate Challenge Complete: Earn 5 stars on the Moderate Challenge on any skill level. *Tough Challenge Complete: Earn 5 stars on the Tough Challenge on any skill level. *Legit Challenge Complete: Earn 5 stars on the Legit Challenge on any skill level. *Hardcore Challenge Complete: Earn 5 stars on the Hardcore Challenge on any skill level. *Off the Hook Challenge Complete: Earn 5 stars on the Off the Hook Challenge on any skill level. *True Superstar: Earn 5 stars on every song in the game on either Easy or Medium, or 5 stars on any 20 songs on Hard. *Grand Finale Complete: Earn 5 stars on the Grand Finale challenge on any skill level. *Dance Instructor: Earn 5 stars on every song in the game on Hard. *The Dance Is Legendary: Earn Gold Stars on any song, at any skill level. *Look Ma, No Flashcards!: Perform a song with Flashcards turned off and earn 5 stars. *Flying Blind: Earn 5 stars on any 10 songs with Flashcards turned off. *Practice Made Perfect: Get a 100% rating on a single song in Break It Down mode. Dance Central 2 Achievements *All That Glitters: Master the Glitterati's routines on Easy skill level *Bit of a Lu$h: Master Lu$h Crew's routines on Easy skill level *Def to the World: Master Hi-Def's routines on Easy skill level *Forward Motion: Master Flash4wrd's routines on Easy skill level *Getting Ripped: Master Riptide's routines on Easy skill level *Patience is a Virtue: Listen to the entire background theme of the game in one sitting *Endless-ish Setlist: Complete a playlist that is 15 minutes in length or longer *Fitness Fanatic: Complete an enitre Fitness Playlist *Flas in the Pan: Master Flas4wrd's routines on Medium skill level *For the Record: Get a perfect score on a move after using Video Record in Break it Down mode *Get the Picture: Upload a Photo to Kinect Share *Master Hi-Defs routines on Medium skill level *In It to Twin It: Master the Glitterati's routines on Medium skill level *Lu$h Fund: Master Lu$h Crew's routines on Medium skill level *Nailed It!: Skip to the next move by nailing a move the first time you see it in Break It Down *Slow Profile: Get a perfect score on amove after using Slo-Mo in Break It Down mode *Targeted Practice: Customize your Break It Down session by using the "Focus on Select Moves" feature *Turn the Tide: Master Riptide's routines on Medium skill level *All Over the Place: Nail moves in each colum on the screen in a Free-4-All *Biggest Winner: Burn your first 100 calories in Fitness mode *Bragging Rights: Earn more than 100,000 points in a Free-4-All *Chump to Champ: Go from 2nd place to 1st in a Free-4-All *Eclectic Taste: Play every song in the game in Perform It mode *Finishing Touch: Earn a Flawless Finish on a song *Friend of Flash4wd: Master Flash4wrd's routines on Hard skill level *Friend of Hi-Def: Master Hi-Def's routines on Hard skill level *Friend of Lu$h Crew: Master Lu$h Crew's routines on Hard skill level *Friend of Riptide: Master Riptide's routines on Hard skill level *Gold Digger: Earn Gold Stars on a song *Hard Act to Follow: Earn 3 stars on any song on Hard skill level *Photo Bomb!: Perform a Freestyle section with 3 or more people *Proved Your Point: Win 3 Dance Battles in a row *Recapable: Get a perfect score on a Recap in Break It Down mode *Solo and Steady: Earn 5 stars on a solo performance *Survival of the Fittest: Log 5 total hours in Fitness mode *Vanquisher: Win 20 Dance Battles *Working It Out: Play a 30 minute session in Fitness ode *Worthy Adversary: Master the Glitterati's routines on Hard skill level *Certified Double Platinum: Get a solo score of at least 2,000,000 points on a song *Star Quality: Earn over 100 stars *Teacher's Pet: Earn 5 stars on a song in Perform It immediately after completing it in Break It Down *Full Dance Card: Dance with every single crew member in the game *Latest Model: Have your picture taken 1000 times *Perfect Pair: Earn 5 stars on a co-op performance *Shop and Lock: Unlock the alternate outfits for the 10 crew members *Dance Hall Legend: Earn 5 stars on every song in the game *Thrash and Burn: Burn 3500 calories in Fitness mode